parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brown Rat
One of the most abundant and widespread of all mammals, the brown rat (Rattus norvegicus) is a highly successful and adaptable rodent that has colonised nearly every part of the world. A relatively large and stocky species, the brown rat has a long, scaly, almost naked tail which is slightly shorter than the head and body. This species’ snout is pointed, while its ears are relatively short and have thin fur on the back. As its common name suggests, the brown rat typically has brown to brownish-grey fur, but it can vary in colour from white to pale reddish-brown or almost black. The fur on the underside of the body and on the feet is slightly paler, and the tail is also lighter below than above. In captivity, albino versions of the brown rat have been used in laboratories for research, and various colour varieties have been bred as pets. The male brown rat is usually slightly larger and heavier than the female. This species can be confused with the closely related black rat (Rattus rattus), but differs in its larger size, shorter ears, smaller eyes and proportionately shorter tail. The brown rat produces a variety of sounds, including squeals, whistles, shrieks, soft chirps, hisses, and teeth chattering or grinding. This species is also able to hear ultrasonic sounds, above the range of human hearing, and uses a number of ultrasonic calls. Pet rats have even been recorded producing a particular ultrasonic call known as ‘rat laughter’ when playing and being tickled. Originally native to parts of China, Siberia and Japan, the brown rat is now found virtually worldwide. The brown rat is a sociable species and usually lives in groups which have a dominance hierarchy and defend a territory. The brown rat commonly lives close to humans, often occupying buildings, farmland, sewers and rubbish tips. Roles Gallery BrownRat1.jpg ScreenHunter_01-Aug.-19-18.37.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg|Fantasia (1940) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1380.jpg|Oliver and Company (1988) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5616.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5878.jpg|The Secret of NIMH (1982) madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-4214.jpg|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) GaoBaM Rat.jpg Rhonda Rat Rodent Reporter.jpg CPatP Rat.png IMG_4651.PNG vlcsnap_2013_02_28_20h34m05s185.png|The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1090.jpg Dexter's Lab Rat.jpg CtCD Rats.jpg Unnamed_Rat.png dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-4324.jpg IMG 5851.PNG IMG_8967.JPG IMG dc rat.jpeg IMG 7038.JPG Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png 2018-05-07 (3).png E1D7F595-E6B2-4F42-872B-79E19CC51E84.jpeg Totally_Spies_Rat.png PPG_Reboot_Rats.png R is for Rat.png R3.png Star meets Brown Rat.png Brown mouse in the smurfs travel the world.png Sneek.jpg IMG_0199.jpg Ju-long-concept-art.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? G.R.E.N.D.A..jpeg V.I.P.E.R..jpeg C.H.A.R.M.A.N.D.E.R..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg Books 89A78345-4114-4766-851B-EC17A485D820.jpeg 3F353D1C-8AA3-42AB-AE61-AACEFFD02DAB.jpeg 670760A7-AFB8-48CF-A48D-08D26D914EAF.jpeg 9A37EADE-1430-4DFE-BF7C-A98EE596D016.jpeg 4113675F-DF2C-45B5-AE24-36480BA17569.jpeg 61B5C109-9C8D-4BF0-87BE-B392F20A0FEF.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg 56577A40-6011-4450-94F3-478FE2AF0CBC.jpeg CEC56F5E-183F-4500-9FCC-71F2B9677C44.jpeg B83E6BCD-8B99-4620-9318-05C40B940242.jpeg CDE2D698-37F1-4541-B48B-C2CB8B36D4C2.jpeg Also See * Black Rat Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Rodents Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Brown Characters Category:Rats Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:The Black Cauldron Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Ratatouille Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Rataldo Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Chicken Run Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Marco and Gina Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:Strawinsky and the Mysterious House Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Movies Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Miracle is Life Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:The Great Mouse Detective Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:An American Tail Animals